Taken
by ElejahMikaelson
Summary: Claire's gone, taken, and they don't have long to find her. What will happen to Claire? Who has taken her? Why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Its been a long time since I posted anything for this fandom, but I started re-reading the books the other day and I found a draft of this story on my old laptop and I thought I'd revamp it and give it a go on here, enjoy!**_

•••

Claire Danvers let out a deep sigh as she walked home, shifting her heavy bag to a more comfortable position on her back, and actually looking forward to a day with no school. She was becoming increasingly glad that none of her housemates would be home at this time of the day, perhaps there was some cosmic force looking out for her for once.

She and Shane had been arguing again, although lately that was hardly anything unusual. Shane resented the amount of time that Claire spent working at the lab with Myrnin, he always had, although lately it had transitioned into a paranoia that she was cheating on him.

Eve and Michael tended to stay out of the drama show, but last night they'd apparently decided that they would back Shane. Claire had ended up storming to her room in a furious fit of tears and she'd left the house well before any of her housemates were stirring that morning.

Apparently it had been for nothing, because the university had sent everyone home quickly enough. There was no power in the buildings, and with all of the lectures being computerised, the staff had decided there was no point in keeping the school open.

Claire sighed when she felt her phone begin vibrating with an incoming call and pulled it from her pocket, rolling her eyes when she saw the caller ID: Shane. Claire hung up the phone with another sigh, she really did not want to deal with him. Her phone began ringing again a split second later and she let out a soft laugh when she saw that Eve was now calling her. Hanging up on her 'best friend' as well, Claire fished her house keys out of her bag, rolling her eyes when Michael called a second later.

"God, you guys just can't take a hint, can you?"

After a moment of hesitation, Claire hung up on her landlord and one of her best friends, although she did feel a slight pang on that one. He had stayed relatively quiet last night, only really adding to the argument when Eve prodded him to or when he thought things needed calming down.

Letting herself into the house, she smiled when she saw a photo of Myrnin wearing his stupid bunny slippers pop up on her phone screen, signifying another incoming call. She answered as she let the door swing shut behind her, shivering slightly, the house must still be on edge after last night she mused, tossing her keys into a dish by the door.

"Hey, Myrnin, what's up?"

"Whe- be quiet would you? Claire, where are you?" Myrnin sounded panicky, although that was nothing new for her half-sane boss.

"Home," Claire replied, slipping off her bag and throwing it onto the couch absently, "power's out at the university so classes are cancelled for the day, and don't even start on how stupid it is that everything is done electronically, its so much easier, Myr." Claire quickly interrupted what she was sure to be a rant when she heard his quick intake of breath.

"You're home now? At the Glass house?"

Claire laughed, wedging the phone between her cheek and her shoulder so that she could slip off her jacket and hang it up. "That's what I said, Myrnin, honestly, sometimes I could swear you never listen to a-"

"Claire, you have to listen to me."

"I swear, if this is just because Bob's gone missing again-"

"You need to get out of that house, Claire."

"What are you on about?" Claire laughed, looking over her shoulder involuntarily as another shiver wracked her small frame.

"Get out of the house, Claire!" Myrnin yelled, making Claire jump and run for the front door.

Before she could make it that far, she bumped into something solid and her blood ran cold.

"I was so hoping he would hurry up."

A scream automatically tore from Claire's throat and she span and ran in the direction of the living room, if only she could get to the portal… Only she couldn't get there either, he was blocking her way again, an immovable force; way too fast for her.

"I just want to talk to you, darling, you're hurting my feelings you know."

"You don't have feelings." Claire spat back, remembering the phone in her hand, he knew she was in trouble, if only she could keep him away from her until Myrnin could get there then she'd be fine.

"Your little pet wont be able to save you this time, Claire."

"What do you want?" She asked, enunciating each word clearly and backing away from him slowly.

"I'm going to punish them for what they did to me." He shrugged, completely blasé.

"They'll kill you." Claire breathed, shaking her head slightly. "You know they will."

"They'll have to find me first."

Claire's heels hit the bottom of the stairs and she span, vaulting up the steps two at a time, _secret room_.

Yet again there was an immovable body in front of her before she could reach the top of the staircase, this time he grabbed her, placing a firm hand over her mouth and restraining her with her back to him.

"You're coming with me, little girl."

Claire could hear Myrnin shouting for her through the phone she still held and she tried to yell back to him; to beg him to help her, but her words were reduced to nothing more than a murmur by his hand.

She was aware of a hand being pressed to her neck and noticed her world beginning to dim. Claire thrashed in his hold, slowly loosing her grip on her phone and falling out of consciousness herself.

She heard her phone clatter down the stairs as her vision swam, her eyelids fluttering heavily.

"That's it, sleep." He crooned, the last thing she heard before she passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin Conwy sighed, readying his most dazzling smile for Amelie. He wasn't exactly sure what he done to incite a summons to her office and so he supposed that erring on the side of caution and assuming that he'd done something wrong was the best way to go.

He stepped through the portal into Amelie's office with a little skip in his step, but his expertly crafted smile fell form his face when he saw the other occupants of the room.

Oliver, Sam, Richard, Hannah, Michael, Shreve and Shame were all there too. Sam, Richard, Hannah and Shreve all occupied a chair in the room, while the rest stood around in varying degrees of rigidity.

"Amelie? What's going on?" Myrnin asked with a frown, absently closing the portal behind him as the members of Amelie's office turned to look at him.

"Bishop has escaped." Amelie announced, cutting right to the chase.

Myrnin noticed the surprised look on the faces of Claire's friends with bemusement, clearly she hadn't told them yet. Although, speaking of Claire…

"Where is Claire?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and regarding Amelie with a frown.

"At the university." Michael offered before any of the others could.

"She could be a target." Myrnin pointed out after a pause, looking at Amelie pointedly.

Amelie nodded, pressing a button on her desk that connected her to her assistant. "Bizzie, please contact the university and inform them that I require Claire Danvers here as a matter of urgency."

"Right away, Ma'am." Bizzie replied over the system.

"How did this happen?" Myrnin asked, rubbing his hand over his brow.

"We believe that-"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the university is closed due to a power outage." Bizzie interrupted.

"Understood, thank you, Bizzie." Amelie replied shortly, looking up at the rest of the room as she removed her hand from the intercom button. "One of you contact her, now. Claire is not a player we can afford to lose to Bishop, for all we know he already has her."

Shame and Shreve already had their peculiar little phones out, Myrnin really hated those infernal devices, but Claire told him it was useful and he supposed he could kind of maybe see why, but to him they were mostly just confusing.

He didn't really bother to pay any attention to which one of them called little Claire, but he did notice when both of their calls were refused and Michael took his phone out to try.

The young vampire sighed and took his phone away from his ear moment later, shaking his head slightly.

"Maybe Bishop has her already?" Shreve suggested, biting her nails. "She can't still be mad, can she?"

Myrnin raised a confused eyebrow, noticing similar expressions on the faces of the others in the room. Although, Michael hung his head, looking slightly regretful.

"Claire and I got into an argument last night," Shame volunteered the information finally, "Eve and Michael sided with me." He dared any of us in the room to challenge him.

Sam's eyebrows virtually shot into his hairline and he glared at his blonde grandson, clearly unhappy with hearing how he had treated Claire last night. Michael avoided his grandfathers, well, anyone's gaze really, when an idea suddenly made itself known to Myrnin.

He began patting himself down, earning himself some rather bemused and confused looks, but he was sure that these pants had pockets, and in his pockets he was sure that he must have…

"Aha!" He pronounced, pulling out his dratted phone and navigating his way through menus to call Claire.

"Hey, Myrnin, what's up?"

"Whe- be quiet would you?" Myrnin snapped at the oh-so-annoying Glass House residents when they expressed their bewilderment at Claire answering her phone for him and not them. "Claire, where are you?" He tried again, trying to channel some normalcy into his voice although he really was rather worried, if Bishop hadn't gotten to her yet then he could be anywhere.

"Home," Claire replied rather chirpily, accompanied by a soft thud through the phone and a worried gasp from Myrnin, "power's out at the university so classes are cancelled for the day, and don't even start on how stupid it is that everything is done electronically, its so much easier, Myr."

"You're home now? At the Glass House?" Myrnin probed, simultaneously trying to open the portal to the house and realising he was locked out.

Claire laughed, a lovely, light, tinkling sound, although slightly muffled by some other rustling nose. "That's what I said, Myrnin, honestly, sometimes I could swear you never listen to a-"

"Claire, you have to listen to me." Myrnin interrupted, not at all worried that he was proving her point.

"I swear, if this is just because Bob's gone missing again-"

"You need to get out of that house, Claire."

"What are you on about?" Claire laughed again, clearly not sensing that he was being serious.

"Get out of the house, Claire!" Myrnin yelled, frustrated with her; Bishop had to be in that house he was sure of it, why else would the portal be locked? But how would he have gained access to the system in order to lock him out?

"I was so hoping he would hurry up."

Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver and Sam froze when they heard Bishop's smooth voice come through the phone, Myrnin could almost swear that his blood actually ran cold, if that wasn't completely against all known laws of Biology.

A scream tore out of Claire's throat and Myrnin grimaced as the sound pierced his sensitive ear, moving the stupid device away.

"I just want to talk to you, darling, you're hurting my feelings you know."

"You don't have feelings." Claire spat back, making Myrnin smile slightly, although insulting vampires was generally a bad idea, she had fight in her, she'd need it.

"Your little pet won't be able to save you this time, Claire." Did he mean Myrnin? He wasn't Claire's pet…was he?

 _Focus, Myrnin!_

Right, focus, the portal still wouldn't open; he could feel Amelie trying to get through as well, but maybe he could… no, no, that's quite useless, anything he did would take far too long, Bishop could kill Claire in an instant, which did make him wonder what exactly he wanted.

"What do you want?" Claire asked, clearly wondering exactly the same as Myrnin.

"I'm going to punish them for what they did to me." The words sent another chill through Myrnin, Claire had no hope.

"They'll kill you." Claire breathed. "You know they will."

"They'll have to find me first." Irritatingly, Bishop was right. The second he left the Glass House, he would be nearly impossible to trace, he knew that all too well.

Myrnin and Amelie locked eyes, both of them having come to the same conclusion, there was nothing they could do to help Claire now. It was midday, there was no way they could get to the house quickly enough to stop him.

Claire was running again, he could hear her feet pounding on the floor, but not for long, they stopped as suddenly as they had started.

"You're coming with me, little girl."

"Claire?" Myrnin asked. "Claire, you're going to be alright!"

He could hear her yelling, the words muffled and misshapen by something; he could hear her thrashing around, trying to get free. And then suddenly everything got even quieter, he heard several soft thuds and realised that she must have dropped the phone. Myrnin could hear her struggling go quieter, until it was almost non-existent.

"That's it, sleep."

"Let her go, Bishop, your fight isn't with her." Myrnin demanded, knowing that Bishop would be able to hear him through the abandoned phone.

"You're quite right," Bishop conceded, his voice sounding far away for a few long moments until he picked up Claire's phone, "but she has spunk, I like her. In fact, I think I'll keep her around for a while."

"Bishop-" Any protests that Myrnin had were cut off as the call ended.

"Myrnin, we need-"

"I know!" Myrnin cut Amelie off, his brow creasing as he tried desperately to get the portal to open to the Glass House. After a few long, tedious moments, it finally did, and Myrnin darted through it in an instant.

He couldn't hear anything, they were already gone. Claire's rucksack lay, abandoned and forgotten on the couch, her phone was in pieces at the top of the staircase. They were too late.

"What did he mean, he wants to keep her around for a while?" Michael asked hesitantly, probably the only piece of the conversation he'd managed to pick up on.

"I don't think we really want to find out." Oliver sighed, standing from where he'd crouched to examine the remains of Claire's phone.

"I agree." Amelie sighed. "We need to find them, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Claire groaned as she woke up, her neck was throbbing, she must have slept on it funny, she thought. Gingerly, she tried to bring her hand up to rub the back of her neck, frowning when she realised that she couldn't move her hand. _What the hell?_

It came back to her in a flash, Myrnin, the house, Bishop. Oh, God, Bishop had her.

Wait, why was she still alive?

"Ah, Claire, it's good to see that you've finally awoken."

She let out another groan, somewhere she'd been hoping that it was just a really bad dream. Reluctantly, Claire opened her eyes to look at the vampire in front of her. She was kneeling on the floor, she realised, harsh stone that made her knees hurt the more she thought about it. Her arms were held above her head with thick, silver chains.

"What do you want, Bishop?" Claire asked, trying to sound tough, but even she could hear the exhaustion and terror that leaked into her voice. "Why am I still alive?"

"You're fun to play with," Bishop shrugged, coming to crouch in front of Claire, "and I can hurt you and your friends much better if I don't kill you."

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Claire scoffed, half paying attention to her conversation with him. Silver chains, she thought, why silver? Was he expecting to be found soon? Maybe they were just what was available to him at the time? But that didn't make any sense, everything else seemed so meticulously planned. The power at the university had to have been him.

"Little Claire," Bishop laughed, standing up and moving to sit in a chair opposite her, "always thinking, always trying to figure out what's going on and why."

"What did you expect me to do?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Bishop laughed again, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, go ahead and take it all in, my darling, you won't be in any fit state to think soon enough."

That caught Claire's attention fully and she stopped looking around the room for any hints as to where she was and looked at Bishop.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I suppose, in a sense, I am going to kill you."

"In a sense, what the hell does that-" No, Claire thought, he couldn't mean, no, it was impossible.

Bishop smirked, a cold, vicious smirk that made Claire's blood run cold. "I'm going to turn you into one of us. It's simple really, your boyfriend will hate you, and so you will suffer. In your suffering, you will become unable to help my daughter and that damned fool with their machinery in this town. You will unravel, Claire, and you will take this entire town with you."

"No." Claire protested, shaking her head madly and trying to scuttle away from his advancing form; the chains around her wrists brutally reminding her of the position she was in. Silver. "Please, you can't do this, please."

"Oh, I assure you, I can, and I will." Bishop grinned, grabbing a fistful of Claire's hair and yanking it to the side, exposing her throat as his fangs slid down and his eyes turned crimson.

The next thing Claire was aware of was a searing pain that left her blind and deaf to everything.

•••

The pain in her throat was much worse this time, Claire mused as she came to. She felt like she'd had a shot of acid which was searing it's way down her throat, leaving a burning hunger in it's wake. Sharp teeth prodded relentlessly at her lower lip, fangs, she thought faintly, she had those now.

Distantly, she could register pain in her wrists, and somewhere her brain connected the links between being a vampire and the silver cuffs around her wrists, but these facts didn't quite make it to her conscious mind,

Before Claire could make any movement, a rough hand grabbed the hair on the top her head and pulled it backwards, forcing a bloodied wrist into her mouth at the same time. She guzzled on the fluid pouring into her mouth, too dazed to be aware of what she was doing or what was happening. A soft whine escaped her when the liquid ceased to flow and she slowly felt her sense coming back to her.

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be a vampire, she just couldn't. But the proof was right in front of her, in the form of a smirking Bishop with blood on his wrist and mouth; it was right above her, in the form of silver chains that burnt her wrists.

Claire Danvers was a vampire.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Claire glared at him. As loathsome as it was to admit it, now that that the burning in her throat had been eased, she did feel better, stronger, but she was sure that wouldn't last long with the chains on her.

"I have something else for you," Bishop smiled, walking behind her to retrieve something, "a parting gift, if you will."

"Parting gift?" Claire croaked, her voice slightly hoarse from her previous screaming.

"Your friends will be here soon, little Claire," he replied, "and then the real fun can start."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, her voice tired and resigned, what else could he do?

Claire saw it before she felt it, a thin length of silver chain, Bishop reached over her head and wrapped it around her throat. Gritting her teeth against the burning pain, she wondered what further purpose it could serve.

There was a few more moments of clattering behind her, including her arms and head being pulled up so that she was kneeling with a straight back, and then Bishop stepped away from her. He was removing a long leather glove when he stepped back into her vision and he crouched in front of her.

"I'll offer you one piece of advice before I leave you, Claire, don't move."

That said, he was gone in a split second and Claire was left, alone, hurting and really, really scared.

•••

 _ **I'm not really sure if anyone's reading this, I'm mostly just posting for my own amusement, but if by chance you do happen to be reading this, it'd be really nice to hear what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt.

Her knees were long past the point of pain; she couldn't even be sure if they existed anymore because she couldn't move her head to check. Her arms were on fire from where she couldn't lower them, and the silver ate into her wrists and throat like acid through bone.

Bishop hadn't been lying when he told her not to move, Claire had quickly found that out. He'd rigged up some kind of contraption behind her that meant if she lowered her head or her arms past a certain point, a fine silver powder was released from above her.

She had no idea how long she had been kneeling in that room, there was no clock, and no entryway for any form of daylight. It felt like days, that was all she knew.

When she thought she heard a door opening, she didn't look around, she'd learnt her lesson enough times. It was probably nothing anyway, she thought, no one was coming for her, why would they?

If she closed her eyes and ignored the pain in her limbs, she almost thought she could hear Michael's voice, calling her name. In a way, it was comforting, Michael was like that, she mused, comforting. He had a sort of presence around him, a way of acting, that calmed her; comforted her; made her feel like everything was going to be alright. Maybe that was why she thought she could hear his voice instead of Shane or Eve. She needed calming.

It didn't matter either way, Claire supposed, even if they came for her, there was no point, she was a vampire now, she didn't deserve to be saved.

 _But what about Michael?_ A soft, nagging voice in her head asked. _Sam? Myrnin? They're all vampires and you love them, you think they deserve saving, so why not you too?_

Claire?

Funny, she thought, that almost sounded like Richard. Bizarre for her to imagine his voice, but he was comforting too, in his own way, she thought. He was the police, or he had been, she couldn't remember anymore, she was so tired. Maybe she could rest, just for a little while?

Claire nearly let her head droop forward before she regained her senses and snapped it back up, the fine powder in the room hadn't long settled from the last time she'd accidentally moved; she really didn't want to set it off again.

She could have sworn that she heard the sliding door to her left open, but she couldn't look around to confirm it, and, honestly, with her new hearing, she had no idea what anything was that she was hearing.

Eve and Shane's mingled calls of her name made their way into her confused brain, and she would have dismissed them if not for the pair of leather booted feet that made their way into her dazed view.

Myrnin. The name drifted to her slowly, as if carried by a faint breeze.

Quickly, other people filled her field of vision and her clotted brain struggled to put names to the faces looking back at her.

Most of them hung back, allowing Richard and Oliver to come forward and assess Claire's position.

"She doesn't look good." She heard Eve mutter. "What do you think he did to her?"

Claire managed to note Amelie raising a slender eyebrow in the direction of her housemates before meeting Claire's eyes. It was funny, Amelie almost looked…sorry.

She knew, Claire thought, she could tell, but, for whatever reason, her friends couldn't.

"Silver." Oliver muttered with a heavy sigh, he must know as well, no way he could have been that close to her and not noticed. "Mr. Morrell, if you would." He gestured Richard forward to the chains and darted over to share a few hasty words with Amelie.

Richard advanced on Claire, carrying a pair of bolt cutters.

Quickly, Claire felt the length of chain holding her head up fall slack, the same happening with her arms a few moments later.

Richard crouched in front of her and cast a sympathetic smile her way. "This is going to be awkward," he murmured, "but I need to get it off of you."

He knew too, Claire thought as he moved behind her and gingerly placed the bolt cutters around the chain on her neck. As he cut through it, she let her head fall forward and her straight spine slackened in relief. Interestingly, the only sound she could hear was a soft rhythmic thumping, despite what should have been the loud clanging of Richard cutting through chains, but the thumping seemed to get louder and louder the more that she tried to ignore it.

Richard didn't bother cutting the chains on her wrists, he moved straight onto cutting the cuffs off as quickly as he could, Oliver coming to his side to assist him.

One arm fell to the floor, and then the other, and then Claire wasn't Claire anymore.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that the thumping she could hear was Richard's heart. Somewhere else she vaguely registered that Richard Morrell was her friend, but the only thing she could think was that she was just so damn hungry.

In a blur, she whirled, lunging for Richard's throat, she landed a hand on his shirt and heard the bolt cutters clatter to the floor in shock, but, no matter how fast Claire was, Oliver was faster.

He tackled her, sending both of them hurtling to the other side of the room. In a blur too quick for any of the humans in the room to see, the vampires struggled with each other, Claire desperately trying to tear away and take a chunk out of the neck of any human in the room, and Oliver determined to keep her from doing just that.

After a few long seconds, Oliver pinned Claire to the floor and forced his freshly bitten wrist into her mouth. Claire stopped struggling against him, instead she began gulping down the blood flowing into her mouth with vigour.

When he saw Claire's eyes fade from a burning red to her normal brown, he relaxed slightly, but he didn't think about releasing her until he saw understanding fill those same eyes.

"Oliver?" She whimpered, appalled at her own behaviour and feeling her eyes well with tears.

He looked at her a moment longer before letting her go and moving to his feet in one fluid movement, offering her his hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly, noticing the burns on her wrist fading before her eyes.

Oh, right, she was a vampire now.

Looking at the direction of the other occupants of the room, she noticed that, although they were all stood in one group, Myrnin, Amelie, Sam and Michael stood in front of Eve, Shane, Richard and Hannah. Protecting them. From her.

"Richard, I'm so sorry." Claire gasped, how could she have done that? "I didn't mean-I-"

"I know." Richard smiled at her. "It's okay, Claire."

Ironically, he was about the only one who looked like it was remotely okay. Amelie looked calm, but Claire wasn't sure that Amelie even knew what emotions were. Everyone else wore varying degrees of shock, horror and grief on their faces.

Myrnin's eyes seemed to scan her small frame, searching for something, but she wasn't sure what. He quickly removed the stunned look on his face and smiled at her softly, reassuringly.

Even more ironically, Oliver was the one to place his hand between Claire's shoulder blades and guide her from the room, telling her that she would be okay.

•

•

 **Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, its nice to hear that people are actually reading and enjoying this :) Please let me know what you thought! What do you think is going to happen next?!**


End file.
